1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rhythmic tone generator adapted to generate rhythmic tones with a small volume in the vicinity of the ear of a user, so as to help the user learn a rhythmical sense in dancing, abacus, swimming, typing, foreign language conversation, speech, sutra chanting, teeth brushing, golf swings, marathon, mountain climbing, jogging, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,732 discloses a pacemaker equipped with a timer, wherein a display device for numerical values is used for displaying a content set in the pacemaker, and the remaining time is counted down through the same display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,529 shows a pacemaker incorporated in a wrist watch, which uses a limited number of switches for setting parameters associated with the rhythm, and also serves to give an alarm, using the timer.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 64-2228 discloses a metronome in which a plurality of different types of rhythm signals are registered or stored, and which allows one type of rhythm signal to be selected as needed.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 62-1667 discloses a tone generator for use in golf practice, which operates to generate pulse tones in the timing corresponding to each of a series of steps executed in a golf swing.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 63-65485 discloses a tone generator for use in golf practice, which operates to generate successive tones so as to express a pattern of a back swing as one step of a golf swing. In addition, the tone generator generates a plurality of preparation pulse tones prior to the start of the back swing.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 4-50077 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 7-280965 disclose a small-sized tone generating device for use in golf practice, which operates to generate rhythmic tones corresponding to respective steps of a golf swing, while it is attached to the concha or ear hole with the whole weight being supported by the ear.
It is desirable to reduce the weight of the above-described tone generating device that is to be attached to the ear and generate rhythmic tones for use during a golf swing or jogging. If the device has an undesirably large weight, the user may feel a pain at the ear, or the device may fall off from the ear, or its tone generating part may be shifted from the ear hole, when he/she shakes the head strongly, or makes intense vertical motions, or receives an impact.
If the device is made small in size, its weight may be easily reduced, and the device appears less recognizable by others. Further, the user is less likely to have a pain at the ear or feel uncomfortable due to the wear of the device.
If the size of the device is reduced, however, the handling ease and the freedom in selecting its appearance or designing the device are sacrificed, thus making the device less attractive in the market. In some example shown in the above-identified prior art references, it is even difficult for the device to start generating rhythmic tones while it is being attached to the ear, and a satisfactory handling ease cannot be achieved when the rhythm speed, or the like, is set or changed using a small dial.
Also, a known rhythmic tone generating device of the ear-hole insertion type is tightly inserted into the ear hole so that the self weight of the device can be supported within the ear hole. During use of this type of device, the user may feel more and more uncomfortable as time elapses after he/she starts wearing it, and even feel a severe pain at the ear due to poor blood circulation caused by a pressure on the wall of the ear hole if the user keeps wearing it for a long period of time. Also, the rhythmic tone generating device almost completely closes the ear hole, thus undesirably blocking the air flowing into and out of the ear hole. Where the tone generating device is used in summer or during an intense exercise, moisture may be caught inside the ear hole, possibly causing an itch or inflammation in the ear.